It's Called Believing
by greyskiies
Summary: another OC-based story :D "It's what happens when you believe in yourself." yeahp, 2nd fanfiction, rated T to be safe, R&R :


Wah, i haven't written something like this in ages ==" how pokemon brings back the good memories. well. enjoy :D

* * *

A young girl bounded down the stairs of her calm and peaceful home to get the door. Her light blue scarf flew like ribbons as she descended, and her messenger bag bounced off her thigh every step she took. The blue long-sleeved hoodie jacket she was wearing thoroughly covered her hands that were trailing along the railing, and the shirt she was wearing had light white-and-blue stripes going horizontally. This made her seem fatter than she really was. The pockets of the jacket were fairly deep, and the shirt covered half of her black minishorts. The noise of her new boots echoed inside the residence of the Hale family, awakening the sleeping Granbull at the bottom of the stairs. The Pokémon ignored the incoming soon-to-be-trainer and went back to its deep sleep with a small grunt. The impatient knocking on the door was enough for it's poor old ears.

"Co-ming!" Melody called out. She turned the corner to open the wooden door, to see a boy just a little bit older than her. His dark hair was ruffled and untamed, curled at the ends. Wearing baggy grey pants, a plain light grey short-sleeved jacket, and an even lighter grey shirt, the girl's childhood friend looked very professional. She noticed that there was some sort of skilled air about him- something that wasn't there before the last time she saw him.

"Morning, Lawrence!" she girl chirped. In response, the boy ruffled her hair playfully.

"Hey, Melody. Your parents awake yet?" he asked, stepping inside and going into the kitchen to the right. He sat down at one of the chairs, and placed his bag onto the table. The Granbull noticed the visitor, opened one of its eyes and started growling deeply. He may be old, but he had more fight than any Granbull Melody had ever known.

"No, but they will be soon probably," she replied. Walking over to the Pokémon, she placed her hand on top of its head. "Don't you remember Lawrence, Tyson?"

The Granbull just huffed and went back to its semi-sleep state of being. Smiling, Melody went back up the stairs and knocked on her parent's door lightly. There was no response, so she opened the door a smidgen, but her parents were still sleeping peacefully. She closed the door quietly and headed back downstairs.

"Well?" asked Lawrence. He was fiddling with his shiny new white Pokédex, but put it back in his backpack when he saw Melody. She would get her own soon enough.

"They're not awake," she said. Melody's parents knew that she was going to New Bark Town that day, but was distressed that her parents, when they woke up, would fuss over the fact that she wasn't at home. Looking over to the post-it-covered fridge, an idea sparked in her head. "Hey, Law, do you have a piece of paper?"

"Um, I think so…" the brown-haired boy dug deep into his backpack and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "Here, will this do?"

"Yeah, I guess." Melody got the pen lying on the table and wrote on it. Then, she folded it up into a little rectangle. Melody walked over to the sleeping Pokémon and slipped it under the Granbull's collar, patting its head once more. "Hey Tyson, can you give this to Mom? Thanks."

She turned around and walked over to Lawrence, who was looking at her with an anxious look on his face. Melody was oblivious to this, as she was to everything else.

"Okay, let's go!" Melody said cheerfully. The smile on her face was very persuasive, but Lawrence was concerned that her parents would be worried that she had run off or something.

"Are you sure that your parents will find that?" He asked doubtfully, looking over to the bulldog-like Pokémon. It seemed so… vulnerable to harm.

"Yes, they always feed him before they feed me," Melody sighed. When Lawrence raised an eyebrow, she laughed and told him it was a joke. He just nodded uneasily, slinging his bag over his right shoulder and opening the door for the little girl. Curtsying like a princess and giggling, she walked out into the welcoming sun. Closing the door behind him, he walked out into Cherrygrove City.

"Are you sure they'll know, Mel?" he asked one more time. She pouted at this remark.

"I told you, they'll know. And I told Tyson anyway, so they'd figure it out somehow," Melody spoke impatiently. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to Route 29, their way to New Bark Town.

-

The journey was quiet, the sound of sand grinding underneath the youths' feet. Almost all throughout the start of the trek, Lawrence frequently glanced at a white-and-red pokeball in his light grey bag. Only when a weakened cry broke the silence did he take the pokeball out of his backpack.

The two children froze in their tracks. Lawrence pushed Melody gently behind him, so that whatever was out in the dense forest around them had a lessened chance of hurting her. She stepped back willingly, and clung to Lawrence's sleeve lightly. The two flinched when an orange figure fell out of the bush near them.

"What… hey, that's a Growlithe!" Lawrence exclaimed, stepping closer to the fainted figure. He smiled to himself, seeing this as a great opportunity to catch one. "They're really rare in these parts of Kanto!"

Putting the white pokeball into his bag, he pulled out a normal red one. Just as he was about to throw it, Melody stopped him.

"Wait!" she protested, holding his arm back. He looked at her strangely, a hint of desperation in his expression. How badly he wanted to catch a Pokémon on his own…

"But-but- it's a perfect catch!" he blurted, but she shushed him with one of her looks. Sighing, he gave in and let Melody do her thing.

She crept over slowly to the wounded Pokemon. There was a deep gash from his left shoulder to his right hind leg, but it seemed that the bleeding had stopped. Melody kneeled over the Growlithe, opened her bag and started treating it. It flinched as the stinging medicine touched the wound, but was still calm. It opened its eyes for a split second, but closed them once again. Though the Pokémon was still knocked out, Melody could somehow sense a feeling of gratitude towards her.

She scooped the frail Pokémon into her arms and walked back to the stunned Lawrence. His expression was priceless- a mix of frustration, uneasiness, and longing to take the dangerous thing out of her arms. The thought of jealously slipped into his mind, but he pushed it out immediately.

"Melody, that's dangerous! It's could attack you at any moment!" Lawrence panicked, fretting over something so miniscule. He had always treated her like a little sister, knowing each other pretty much every since they were born.

"Lawrence, _shut up_ and let's get going." She said sternly. He was shocked for a moment, thinking it was another one of her jokes. But it wasn't. He had never seen Melody so serious before; though there was vague aura of determination around her, like there was some sort of connection between the two. Nodding, the two of them hastened their pace to New Bark Town.

* * *

Hmm, it wasn't that hard as i thought it would be. Yeah, i like growlithe :3 even though it's not that necessary, R&R, please! :)


End file.
